Someday
by Lady Bunce
Summary: O tempo não apaga um sentimento tão forte quanto o amor.Será?


**_Nickelback - Someday (tradução) _**

**_Algum dia _** **** **_Como diabos nós terminamos desse jeito _** **_Porque nós não fomos capazes _** **_De ver os sinais _** **_E tentar superar _** **** -Por favor – Draco pediu como um ultimo pedido – não emborque nesse trem. -Você sabe que é tarde demais para me pedir isso – Gina o olhava friamente. Ele ofegava, afinal tinha corrido quase oito quarteirões para estar ali.Um engarrafamento infernal o tinha prendido, justamente naquele dia, o único em que nada podia dar errado. **** **_Eu gostaria que você não apertasse seus punhos _** **_E desfizesse suas malas _** **_Ultimamente vem acontecendo muito isso _** **_Não pense que é tarde _** **** Ela o olhava como se olhasse um ser inferior.Três anos ao lado dele lhe ensinaram a não demonstrar os sentimentos a qualquer um.Mesmo que ele não fosse qualquer um. -Gina, pare com isso – Ele pedia, esquecendo-se que era um Malfoy, esquecendo-se que ele a ensinara a não demonstrar os sentimentos, esquecendo-se da pose de galã... Era sempre assim, quando a pequena Weasley chegava perto, ele esquecia de tudo e todos.Ela tinha o poder do Império sobre ele. A três anos atrás, ao sair de Hogwarts, quando decidiu que não teria para si o futuro que seu pai queria, ele se juntou as pessoas com quem menos esperava contar.Nunca passou pela cabeça do jovem Malfoy que um dia seria companheiro de uma Weasley em alguma missão para Dumbledore.Mas o destino nos prega peças, e, depois de mais de um ano sendo amigo de Gina, se viu apaixonado pela pequena, como a chamava. **** **_Nada está errado _** **_Só até que _** **_Você saiba que algum dia eu vou _** **** Gina lembrava dos momentos ao lado de Draco.Era praticamente suicídio o que estava fazendo.Depois e três anos juntos, ela finalmente cedeu a pressão que familiares e amigos faziam. "Ele é um Malfoy, e você é uma Weasley" ele pensava, tentando se convencer de que aquilo era certo "Nunca daria certo mesmo..." Ela entrou no trem ignorando o pedido dele.Lagrimas começaram a rolar em sua face, amaldiçoava o dia em que se deu conta do que estava fazendo.Preferiria ficar na ignorância de amar Draco, a passar por tudo aquilo.Mas era o único jeito dele ser feliz. "Você nunca o satisfará" ela lembrava das maldosas palavras de Pansy "Você não é mulher suficiente para ele." **** **_Algum dia, de alguma maneira _** **_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora _** **_Eu sei que você está pensando quando _** **_(Você é a única que sabe disso) _** **_Algum dia, de alguma forma _** **_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora _** **_Eu sei que você está pensando quando _** **** Na hora não tinha parado para pensar no que a ex de Draco falara, enfiou um soco na cara da outra com toda a força que pode.Mas mais tarde, em sua casa, remoia-se por dentro pensando se não era verdade o que Pansy havia falado. Por fim decidiu que era melhor não levar a diante com aquilo, que ele nunca seria feliz ao lado dela.Decidiu partir, sem dizer para onde, mas decidiu fugir de todos.Se era para sua felicidade ou tristeza, ela não sabia, mas de alguma forma Draco descobriu o que ela pretendia.Foi quando pensava nele, em seus toques, seu beijos, suas caricias, que percebeu que ele a gritava do lado de fora. -Eu vou te esperar até quando você voltar! – ele gritou para ela, não se preocupando se as pessoas na estação o censuravam – Gina!Não se esqueça de mim. "Quando Draco?" pensou enquanto dos seus olhos corriam mais lagrimas "Quando poderemos ser felizes juntos?" **** **_Eu esperava que desde que nós estamos aqui mesmo _** **_Nós podíamos terminar dizendo _** **_Coisas que nós sempre precisamos dizer _** **_Então nós poderíamos terminar unidos _** **_Agora a estória é contada assim _** **_Exatamente como uma novela _** **_Vamos reescrevê-la com um final apropriado _** **_Em vez de um horror de Hollywood _** **** Dois anos haviam se passado, e Gina ainda sonhava com Draco.Decidiu que era hora de voltar a Inglaterra.Estes dois anos fora, estudando na França, a ajudaram muito, mas a saudade que sentia de Draco não diminuiu. Desembarcou na estação sozinha.Não tinha avisado a ninguém que voltara.Isso porque nem ela mesma tinha muita fé que voltaria.Estava diferente.A solidão a transformou em uma mulher.Agora, com uma situação financeira muito melhor, estava imponente comparada aos demais ali.Todos a olhavam com surpresa, uma mulher daquelas era raro se ver na rua. -Pensou realmente que se livraria de mim? – Gina congelou.A voz arrastada, o jeito desdenhoso de falar...Tudo com o que ela sonhos durante dois anos.Draco Malfoy falava ao pé de seu ouvido. Isso a assustou, virou-se de modo a olha-lo nos olhos.Seus Draco estava ali.Quase desmanchou a imagem de superior ao olha-lo nos olhos. -Como soube que eu estava vindo? – Limitou-se a perguntar. -Acordei pensando em dar uma volta na estação... – Draco respondeu poço convincente – Na verdade, tenho minhas fontes de informação na França. Gina desviou o olhar, pôs-se a admirar o trem aonde veio. "Ela está mudada" Draco pensava "Eu também estou". -Gina, eu preciso falar com você – Draco voltou ao tom sério – Não aqui. -Estou muito cansada – Gina disse se virando para o carrinho com suas malas e começando a empurra-lo – outro dia nós conversamos. **** **_Refrão _** **** **_Como diabos nós terminamos desse jeito _** **_Porque nós não fomos capazes _** **_De ver os sinais _** **_E tentar superar _** **_Agora a estória é contada assim _** **_Exatamente como uma novela _** **_Vamos reescrevê-la com um final apropriado _** **_Em vez de um horror de Hollywood _** **** -Não, Gina – ele correu até ela – se você quer assim, eu falo aqui mesmo.Não vim aqui à toa, você sabe muito bem disso.Esses dois anos longe só tiveram o papel de me mostrar que o amor que sinto por você é maior do que qualquer barreira.Porque terminar tudo assim?Nós podemos ser felizes juntos sim, é só você querer isso.Não me faça sair da sua vida, não fira meu coração, você estará ferindo a si mesma. -Você sabe que nunca seremos felizes Draco – finalmente ela perdeu o tom de superior da voz, agora falava com o verdadeiro sentimento – A minha família, a sua, todas as pessoas do mundo conspiram para que não fiquemos juntos.Eu nunca serei a mulher que você quer para você. -Gina – Draco segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, afim de faze-la olhar para ele – você já é a mulher que eu para mim.Danem-se todos esses infelizes que teimam em falar que nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos, você é o que importa para mim. -Oh, Draco – ela soltou um suspiro e atirou-se nos braços dele começando a chorar. **** **_Refrão _** **** **_ (Você é a única que sabe disso) _** **_Eu sei que você está pensando quando _** **_(Você é a única que sabe disso) _** **_Eu sei que você está pensando quando _** **** Eles ficaram ali por muito tempo, e não se preocupavam que mais da metade das pessoas estava bicando interessados a conversa do casal -Gina, quer casar comigo? – Draco soltou enquanto ainda estava abraçados. Ela pensou um pouco, como poderia pensar que não seria feliz ao lado dele?Aqueles dois anos tinham tido o mesmo efeito para ela, ela o amava mais a cada dia, já não suportava mais não tê-lo ao seu lado. -É tudo que eu mais quero meu amor! Daquele dia em diante, eles ficaram juntos, suportaram os olhares de desaprovação, as piadinhas, suportaram tudo para ficarem juntos. 


End file.
